Blitz
Blitz (z niem. blitz - błyskawica) — klacz rasy pegaz. Studiuje czarną magię u księżniczki Luny. Nie posiada znaczka. Ma młodszą siostrę o imieniu Nola. Jej rodzicami są Flove Doo i Jack Doo. Obchodzi urodziny 4 lipca (tak jak ja ) Pierwsza wersja Pierwsza wersja Blitz miała niebieską sierść, fioletowe oczy i znaczek błyskawicy. Miała na imię Light. Wygląd Klacz ma jasno szarą sierść, mocno falowaną, granatową grzywę oraz ogon i zielone oczy. Pegaz nie posiada znaczka. Historia Narodziny Klacz narodziła 4 lipca się w Ponyville czyli rodzinnym miasteczku jej rodziców. Lecz po 3 miesiącach od narodzin źrebaka cała rodzina przeprowadziła się na Manhatan ponieważ rodzice klaczki dostali tam dobrą prace. Dzieciństwo Pegaz zanim poszedł do szkoły nie nawiązywał żadnych kontaktów z rówieśnikami. Klacz bała się bowiem że zostanie znielubiana z powody swojej rasy. Ponieważ na Manhattanie były prawie same kucyki ziemskie, kilka jednorożców a znalezienie w tym mieście pegaza graniczyło z cudem. Ale w rodzinie Blitz były aż dwa pegazy: ona i jej tata. Klaczka umiała świetnie latać jak na tak młodego pegaza chociaż jej tata nie uczył jej ponieważ był bardzo zapracowany. Tak samo jej mama. Wiec pegaz już od dziecka uczył się samodzielność bo musiał sam zostawać w domu na czas nieobecności rodziców. Straszna Przygoda Blitz tęskniła za Ponyville chociaż go nie pamiętała, ale jej rodzice opowiadali o tym mieście jak o najwspanialszym miejscu na ziemi. Kucyk bardzo chciał tam pojechać, a jej marzenie spełniło się w czwartą zimę w swoim życiu, kiedy to cała rodzina wyjechała tam na święta do dziadków. Opowiadania rodziców o Ponyville nie umiały opisać piękna tego miejsca i to jeszcze w zimę! Gdy wszystko było pokryte białym puchem miasteczko to wyglądało jak niebo. Koło miasteczka rozpościerał się ogromny las. Rodzice od początku przyjazdu mówili klaczce aby tam nie wchodziła, ale ciekawość była większa. Czteroletni pegaz wyleciał z domu nocą kiedy wszyscy spali. Blitz była bardzo podekscytowana, ale uczucie to zmieniło się w strach kiedy weszła do lasu. Słyszała chóczenie sów i jakieś odgłosy trzaskających gałęzi. Kiedy postanowiła wracać okazało się, że się zgubiła. Była bardzo przerażona. Poleciała w gorę aby zobaczyć gdzie się znajduje, ale widziała tylko czarne niebo i nie kończąc się las. Nagle odgłosy trzaskających gałęzi stały się dużo głośniejsze. Kalcz wylądowała na ziemi i patrząc dokoła wypatrywała kogoś albo czegoś co te odgłosy wydaje. W końcu z pomiędzy krzaków wyłoniły się dwa zielone ślepia. Były to oczy patykowilków! Pegaz stała i przypatrywała się stworzeniu, bo na Manhattanie nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziała. Dopiero słysząc warknięcie klacz opamiętała się i zaczeła lecieć ile miała sił w skrzydełkach. Okazało się, że są jeszcze dwie taki kreatury. Blitz chociaż umiała szybko latać, i tak nie oddalała się daleko od wilków. Nagle przed pegazem jakby wyrosła góra a w niej jaskinia. Klacz dużo nie myśląc wleciała tam. Grota ciągneła się w nieskończoność aż w końcu źrebak obejrzał się i zobaczył, że już nie jest goniony. Wylądowała dysząc i prawie opadła na ziemię. Dopiero po chwil Blitz zaczeła rozglądać się po jaskini. Była lekko zarośnięta roślinami a w całej jamie była lekka mgła.Klacz idąc dalej zauważyła ciemno fioletową mgłę. Nie różniła się tylko ale i czymś więcej czymś czego Blitz nie umiała pojąć. Była naładowana jaby energią i bardzo silną magię lecz pegaz o tym nie wiedział. Źrebak sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale coś ciągneło go do tej mgły. Klaczka wiedziała, że może być to niebezpieczne, ale nie mogła się oprzeć pokusie, podniosła kopytko i dotkneła mgły. Stało się to: Pegaz zaczął się unosić nie machając skrzydłami, grzywa lekko falowała a oczy stały się białe. Trwało to krótką chwile. Po tym Blitz otrząsneła się i jakby przypomniała sobie drogę do domu. Nie miała pojęcia co się właśnie stało. Zastanawiała się kiedy leciała do domu, ale nic nie udało się jej wymyśleć. Słońce już powoli wschodziło, ale na szczęście rodzice i dziadkowie Biltz jeszcze smacznie spali. Źrebię jakby nigdy nic wróciło do łóżka i próbowało zasnąć lecz zdarzenia z tej nocy nie pozwalały jej na to. Nowy członek rodziny Kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem się roku szkolnego Blitz narodziła się siostrzyczka. Mała Nola miała śliczne, błękitne oczy i była jednorożcem. Starsza siostra była zazdrosna o małego źrebaka bo wszyscy byli zainteresowani małą, a nie nią. Klaczka na Manhattanie dostała własny pokój koło pegaza. W nocy Blitz często budziła się przez płaczącą siostrę. Klacz nie wiedziała dlaczego wszyscy się Nolą tak interesują, ponieważ według niej był to tylko płaczący, czerwony burak co ciągle je lub śpi lub oczywiście płacze. Szkoła podstawowa Jak już wspomniałam Blitz bała się iść do szkoły z powodu swojej rasy i że będzie się czuła odmienna. Jednak przecież musiała iść. Ku jej zdziwieniu inne kucyki ją polubiły i zyskała czterech nowych przyjaciół: jedną klacz i trzy ogiery. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką był jednorożec o imieniu Reiv. Klaczki ufały sobie bezgranicznie i każdą wolną chwile spędzały razem. Pozostali przyjaciele mieli na imię Ernest,Thorn Noo(była w nim zakochana) i Glam . Na szczęście Blitz nie była jedynym pegazem w szkole. Jej przyjaciel Ernest również należał do tej rasy. Oczywiście w szkole byli prawie same kucyki ziemskie( Thorn Noo i Glam też) ale żaden kucyk nie dokuczał klaczce. Pegaz był bardzo pilną uczennicą i dostawał dobre oceny z prawie wszystkich przedmiotów. W przeciwieństwie do swoich przyjaciół. Fakt ''Reiv ''uczyła się wmiarę dobrze lecz ogiery już niezbyt. I to właśnie przeszkadzało w pójściu do jednego gimnazjum. Ponieważ Blitz i Reiv jeszcze mogły pójść razem to chłopcy za słabe mieli wyniki w nauce. Dlatego też w szóstej klasie trójka gorszych uczniów przyłożyła się do nauki a pod koniec roku okazało się że wszyscy mogą razem iść do gimnazjum. W kwestii znaczka to tylko Blitz ze swoich przyjaciół nie miała znaczka pod koniec szkoły. Nie przejmowała się tym ale miała nadzieje że w gimnazjum się to zmnieni Wakacje Na ten okres rodzice klaczy wysłali ją na obóz dla pegazów. Blitz spędziła tam świetnie czas, ponieważ były tam same kuce z jej rasy oraz dlatego, że kochała latać. Była to taka rekompensata za cały rok szkolny bez ćwiczeń lotniczych. Oczywiście pegaz i tak w roku szkolnym latał po zajęciach. Klacz uwielbiała latać w nocy lub wieczorami po kilka godzin. To dlatego tak spodobał jej się ten obóz. Poznała tam też klacz o imieniu Ashly. Klaczka latała wolniej niż Blitz dlatego pegaz chciał być miły i latał tempem wolniejszej pegazicy. Zwykle odnosiła sukcesy w zawodach lotniczych, ale był tam ogier który był godnym jej przeciwnikiem. Miał na imię Dan Lour. Raz przegrała z nim, ale później wyszli na remis, gdy klacz pokonała go w zawodach, które urządzili sobie sami. Mimo, że czasem rzucali sobie różne docinki, Blitz polubiła pegaza. Szybko minęły jej wakacje i była przygotowana na gimnazjum Gimnazjum Złe wieści Na nieszczęście okazało się, że nie wszyscy mogą iść tam razem. Thorn Noo musiał wyjechać do Ponyville. Blitz była bardzo smutna gdy dowiedziała się że jej pierwsza miłość wyjeżdża. Lecz to nie był koniec złych informacji. Reiv wydawała się zawsze przeciętnym jednorożcem, rzadko kiedy używała swojego rogu no chyba, że do malowania (to był jej talent), ale podczas sprawdzianu z magii, który musi przejść każdy jednorożec pod koniec szóstej klasy nauczyciele odkryli (i ona sama też), że posiada wielką moc magiczną. Profesor, który był przy tym od razu po teście napisał list do księżniczki Celestii i poinformował ją o uzdolnionym jednorożcu. Blitz od dawna podejrzewała, że jej przyjaciółka ma wielki potencjał, ale jednorożec był za leniwy by uczyć się magii. Teraz zaś Reiv musiała wyjechać do Canterlotu by tam uczyć się w Szkole Dla Uzdolnionych Jednorożców. Pegaz po tej informacji po prosu się załamał. Nie dość, że kucyk w którym była zakochana wyjechał, to jeszcze jej najlepsza przyjaciółka zrobiła to samo. Nowa szkoła I tak z piątki przyjaciół zostało trzech. Oczywiście poszli razem tak jak zamierzali. W szkole były prawie same kucyki ziemskie, jednorożców było kilka, a jedynymi pegazami byli Ernest i Blitz. Dwójka kucyków w szkole nie była zbytnio lubiana i często inni uczniowie ich obrażali. Śmiali się z ich rasy, że są inni w dodatku Blitz nie miała znaczka a Ernest był niskiego wzrostu co powodowało inne obelgi. Glam również był wyśmiewany ponieważ zadawał się z pegazami.Trójka przyjaciół niezbyt przejmowała się innymi uczniami, ale w szkole była banda kucyków ziemskich, która budziła postrach. Liderką tej grupy była klacz, rok starsza od Blitz i jej przyjaciół a na imię miała Deniver. Codziennie wraz ze swoją grupą dokuczała pegazom oraz ich przyjacielowi. Pegazica nie znalazła nowych przyjaciół w gimnazjum przez Deniver i swoją rasę. Podejrzewała, że po prostu kucyki ziemskie są zazdrosne, że ona ma skrzydła i może latać, ale żaden się do tego nie przyznawał. Klacz dostawała dobre oceny i można było by powiedzieć, że była klasowym kujonem. To też przez to była jeszcze bardziej nielubiana. Tylko Galm z trójki przyjaciół znalazł kilku nowych znajomych. Stracenie przyjaciela Pewnego dnia gdy trójka jeszcze wtedy przyjaciół jadła swój lunch na stołówce podeszła do nich Deniver wraz ze swoją bandą. Kuce zaczęły obrażać i śmiać się z pegazów oraz dokuczać Glamiemu. Najbardziej wyzywana była nasza Blitz przez brak znaczka. To właśnie Deniver śmiała się prawie tylko pegazicy. Klacz podeszła do stołu trójki kuców i jednym machnięciem kopytka wylała sok z czarnej porzeczki na Blitz. -Co ja ci takiego zrobiłam?-'zapytała szeptem klaczka.' -Coś mówiłaś pusty boczku?-'zadała pytanie uśmiechając się złowieszczo Deniver.' -Zostaw ją!-'powiedział stanowczo Ernest.' -Już się ciebie boje karle!-'zaśmiała się wredna klacz.' Po tych słowach wypowiedzianych przez Deniver ogier zamilkł.Klacz zadowolona widząc że dwa pegazy są smutne wzróciła się do Glama. -Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia dlaczego się zadajesz z tymi...tymi pegazami.Robiąc to zostawiasz skazę na naszej rasie. Kuce ziemskie są silne i umią sobie poradzić same ,ale widzę że ty ni powinieneś należeć do tego gatunku!-'mówiła udając stanowczą.' -Ja..ja..- zacinał się Glam. -Powinni stworzyć piątą rasę kuców do której należeli by tacy jak ty! Odmieńcu!- kontynułowała sztucznie oburzona Deniver. -Jestem kucykiem ziemskim!-'krzykną ogier po czym ze złowieszczym uśmiechem wylał swój sok na Blitz a ta przeklneła pod nosem lecz nadal bacznie obserwowała Glama. Tak samo Ernest.' Deniver uśmiechnęła się i pogratulowała ogierowi wyboru oraz od razu przyjeła go do swojej bandy. Gdy grupa wychodziła ze stołówki Glam tylko krzykną: -I tak dla jasności: Nie jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi! Po czym wszystkie kucyki które obrażały pegazy znikneły za drzwiami. I tak Blitz (oraz Ernest) stracili przyjaciela. Wyjawione tajemnice Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników